Total Annihilation
by AnimeStar150
Summary: The world was saved from Acnologia's wrath by a certain guild, Fairy Tail. Acnologia was defeated but at one cost, the life of a beloved guild member. After this crisis, Earthland is in danger of another threat. A strong and somewhat evil mage. But what if that mage was Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's celestial mage. Natsu Dragneel is the only one who can stop her. Love is useless.
1. Prologue

~~~ Nightmares ~~~

~~ Chapter 1 ~~

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

She watched as life was seeping away from the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Natsu!" she screamed again. She ran as fast as she can towards the dragon slayer's body.

His name echoed in his head. "NATSU". Upon hearing Lucy's voice, his eyes fluttered open. Barely.

He tried to get up but all he could manage was lifting his head. He saw Lucy running towards him. Lucy scrambled over to him, resting his head on her lap, her tears falling on his face.

Natsu looked around at his surroundings. Colour was finally coming back to Magnolia, the remains of war slowly disappearing. Acnologia's body was disintegrating, turning int o tiny golden flakes floating towards the sky above.

"Lucy," his voice sounding tired and weak. He looked up to her. Her blonde hair was tied up into a bun some strands of hair falling to cover her face. Her face looked puffy from crying and her eyes still spilled some tears. Her hands and legs were covered in bruises and wounds, blood trailing from her leg to the ground.

He tried to smile just to comfort her but what came out was a weak grin. It was hardly convincing too. Natsu started to cough blood and it splattered on the ground. Lucy tooke his hand in hers, grasping it tightly as if it was a lifeline.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered. She felt raw fear coursing up her body. This was a different type of fear when they were up against Acnologia for there was at least a sparkle of hope on defeating him. Meanwhile, on Natsu's case, even Wendy couldn't help him.

"Lucy, listen to me," Natsu said, using the last ounce of energy left in his body. "Tell the guild I created wonderful memories with them," his breath becoming more ragged as he kept on talking. "Tell the team that even if we had arguments and fights, we all shared our moments," Natsu coughed again and his breaths looks like they were pained. "Tell Happy it was a pleasure being his partner while it lasted." Natsu gasped sharply in pain.

"And…(cough cough) forming a team with you, Lucy, was the best thing that ever happened to me." And with those words, Natsu took his last breath. His hand dropped from Lucy's and his head lolled to one side.

Lucy's world started spinning and time was moving slowly. She saw Erza, Gray and Wendy running towards her at the corner of her eye. Happy was flying behind them, one of his wings was torn and Carla was holding him up. Her mind became blank and all she could do was feel the tears streaming from her eyes, droplets falling onto the lifeless dragon slayer's face and finally rolling down, splashing on the ground.

At first Lucy's mouth moved slowly. She tried to speak but no words came out. Finally, she found air in her lungs and whispered to the sky. "Natsu." The wind started blowing, drying her tears but it won't stop coming out.

"NATSU!"

**This is my very first fanfiction ever. So please be gentle with the comments. I've had this idea in my mind since my 12****th**** birthday which was on the 5****th**** of February this year (2014). I thought I would never be able to write this out but I overtook my laziness so here I am.**

**It is a Fairy Tail fanfiction. I will write disclaimers from time to time.**

**(Disclaimer) I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**I am looking forward to posting more chapters. **


	2. Giorno della Vittoria

**Sorry for not updating for six months…I completely forgot that I had a fanfiction account. Hope you guys forgive me. I will try my best to update weekly from now on and hope you enjoy the story **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

~~~Giorno della Vittoria~~~

~~Chapter 2~~

Blink. Blink. The room moved from blurry to clear as Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes. Her hands were still a bit weak but she managed to use them to balance herself when she tried to sit up. She noticed that her surroundings was her apartment room not the battlefield. The birds outside were chirping cheerfully signaling another bright and sunny day in peaceful magnolia. This always happens when Lucy gets nightmares. Her body turns weak and her mind can't process thoughts as fast a normal human brain can.

"It…it…was just a...dream," she whispered. Her eyes adjusted slowly and finally focused. She shook her head reminding herself it was just a dream. This certain dream she hates to death. Lucy stood up and trudged towards the bath. She has seen the same nightmare again and again in the past month and believe me it has been messing her up quite badly. It even affected the way she did guild activities.

Steam was seeping through the bathroom door and the splash of water could be heard. Lucy got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her, another in her hands as she dried her hair with it. "This is no time to feel depressed," her usual cheery smile was appearing on her face. "It was just a dream and its not going to bother me in any way at all!"

She hummed a song as she flounced around her room trying to change into some clothes while dancing to the tune. After she tightened the ribbon on the side of her head, she pulled the curtains wide open letting the sunlight spill through. Then she rushed out the door, racing her imaginary friend to the guild.

The guild which stood at the end of Magnolia, towered over the surrounding buildings. The structure was intimidating but it had a calming aura to it. Its one of those places you would feel safe in, no matter what type of disaster struck. Lucy opened the doors to her beloved Fairy Tail Guild. She was about to shout a cheery hello or good morning to the whole guild when she noticed the atmosphere.

Every single guild member was either harboring a sad and depressed expression or keeping his/her head down low avoiding all eye contact. The usual loud and happy noise that normally would have been heard was no more. When Lucy was about to ask Mirajane what was up with everybody, a single thought occurred to her. The only reason that could make the whole guild this awkward and silent. Her mind and heart begged that this wasn't the reason. Lucy refused to accept that today was 'that' day. Her eyes scanned frantically around for a calendar and found one just above the guild clock. At that moment in time, it felt like her world was crumbling all over again. When she saw the date, her worst nightmares were confirmed.

September XX, XXXX. Also known as Giorno della Vittoria, Victory Day in Italian. The day they won against Acnologia. For why she hated that certain nightmare was for the following reason. She didn't want to remember the day that her enthusiastic teammate disappeared from the face of the earth. Fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, sacrificed himself to defeat the Black Dragon of Evil, Acnologia.

**During the time lapse of 6 months I approximately watched 15 other animes other than Fairy Tail so I lost touch of my inner FT fangirl. Fortunately, my awesome past self thought it would be smart if I wrote my fanfiction ideas in a notebook. Well, after me cleaning my room, I found the notebook and that's how I remembered I wrote a fanfiction.**

**I read through my ideas for this fanfiction and in the future chapters, this story will turn pretty epic. Thanks to the guys who are still hanging with me, love you all. Sorry again for not updating but you can look forward to faster updates.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
